


Valentine's Day With My Angel

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, None - Freeform, Teeth rotting fluff?, is that a warning?, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: You want your first Valentine's Day to be super special. But how to make the day special for an angel who can't enjoy chocolate, good food or wine? It's February 1st and you worry a little while thinking back how far your relationship has come.





	1. Valentine's Day For My Angel

Title: Valentine’s Day for my Angel  
Characters: Samandriel x Reader, Dean, mentions of Sam  
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: none. Teeth rotting fluff? Is that a warning?  
A/n: For my secret valentine on tumblr. You said you liked Sam, Dean and Samadriel, so here is what I came up for you. I really hope you like it! Anyway Happy Valetines Day, honey! May you either soon find or stay happy for a long time with your real-life angel <3  
....

February first. Your eyes stared at the picture calendar the boys had put up in the bunker. Well obviously it had been Dean’s choice since this month was a picture of some red car you should probably recognize because it was a classic but which said nothing to you. But it was only February first, in 28 days you would know all about this car including some famous stars who had owned this type of car and all movies the car and any red-car-owning actors stared in. January you had learned all about the Aston Martin DB5 and his reoccurring role in the James Bond movies. People always assumed Sam and his love for books made him the trivia nerd, but if you found the right topic Dean Winchester was a walking encyclopaedia of references and trivia facts.

You smiled while sipping on your first cup of coffee for the day. Everything was mostly quiet, the boys had come home from a hunt yesterday and where probably sleeping in (Dean) or already up and out for a run (Sam). Your own hunt had been only a state over so you had been back to the bunker home base for half a week already. So far your time off had been mostly spent doing laundry, cleaning weapons and lazily going over national newspapers. There had been what sounded like a small case and you were considering going or sending the boys.

Your eyes darted over to the calendar again. You still had 14 days left – including today -which seemed like plenty of time but then again you also wanted this Valentine’s Day to be perfect. Truth be told you hadn’t bothered with the day so much the last couple of years, being single and all that you had never seen the need to fuss. You hadn’t cried yourself to sleep like some desperately lonely people often did, but still got annoyed by all the crap the stores were trying to sell. As if love was that simple and a couple of flowers and chocolates were changing the way a relationship was either successful or failing.

Actually you still hung on to that notion. Flowers and chocolates were super unpersonal and what everyone with no imagination and the lack of will to put real effort into a romantic gesture would do. Nope, this wasn’t for you. You sighed into your coffee while taking your eyes off the calendar to instead stare at the brown liquid. Why did you worry so much about this? Because, your brain supplied ever helpful, this was going to be your first Valentine’s Day with Samandriel and he had already asked you with the cutest blush in the world if you wanted to spend the day with him. As if there was a way you’d ever say no to spend any day with your boyfriend!

The frown on your face was again replaced by a smile. You couldn’t help it, whenever you thought about the angel still stuck in the pizza delivery boy vessel, your lips would turn upwards. He wasn’t your typical angel and you loved him for it. For one it wasn’t just his vessel that screamed innocence with those big, green eyes and the light skin splattered with hints of freckles. He was so fierce and eager to be a good soldier of heaven, while at the same time he was also so caring and tender when the world wasn’t - for once - in terrible danger. He was this contradicting mix of innocence and capable determination and you loved both sides because they made him your angel.

Your angel… You had been dating for almost a year now with him having asked you out after Sam, Dean and you saved him from Crowley. He had been covered in blood and was definitely drained of most his energy and determination. Still there had been a spark in his exhausted eyes when he met yours and thanked you for coming for him. There was such an unspoken note to his words that he was thankful you guys came, because honestly he didn’t think heaven would have come for him. There was this sadness but also deep admiration for you in his eyes and when he next opened his mouth and asked if you’d take care of him. Your heart had melted in an instant and it took you a moment between all those different emotions you felt to even make your head move up and down in a silent nod. It had been that moment you decided this fierce angel deserved your care more than any men you had ever met before, because he chose you there and then and you never for a second doubted this had been coming a long way and wasn’t just a desperate request after almost dying. Samandriel deserved your love and you would go to the end of the world for him.

But how to show him how you felt? You wanted to make Valentine’s Day, the day of love, special and prove to him what you hoped he already knew. You wanted him to understand how much you had fallen for him that moment and how much you had grown to love him since then. You couldn’t imagine life without him anymore.

“Dreaming about that angel boyfriend of yours again?” Dean, who knew you like a brother, asked upon entering the kitchen. You had been part of the Winchester hunting family for years now. Both Sam and Dean knew your tells and could read you like an open book – Same as you could read their moods. Dean’s mood right now was teasing, he wore a lazy smile as he studied you and the dreamy look in your eyes. On more than one occasion had he called you out for making those dreaming, chick-flick-credit-scene eyes, but you couldn’t care less. You were in love, a luck not many hunters had, and you wouldn’t let anymore spoil your happiness.

“Planning Valentine’s Day actually” You said casually with a shrug.

“People still do that lovey-dovey crap?”

“We will” You replied with a smile “He asked me last week to take that day off. He’s not quite sure how we humans actually do Valentine’s Day, but he wanted us to ‘do whatever humans do’ that day.”

“Sounds like him” Dean nodded “So what have you planned? Flowers, chocolates, movie date?”

You sighed putting the now mostly cold remains of your coffee aside. You hadn’t even noticed time flying by as you thought about how Samandriel and you had gotten so far in your relationship. “That’s where I’m still struggling” You admitted, knowing that despite his words Dean did care deeply for you and was proud to see his hunter friend able to have the resemblance of a normal relationship. You could talk to him and Sam about everything, they were family in everything but blood after all. “How to impress an angel and show them you love them? I mean flowers and that seems cheap and done by just anyone. Plus he couldn’t even taste chocolate…”

“You’re really worked up about this?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer. Of course he had noticed the cold coffee cup and the pondering look that was clouding that sweet loving smile of yours. He hadn’t seen it coming, not till Samandriel had actually asked you to stay at his side and be his that night – what was it? Almost a year ago? He wouldn’t have pictured you together as a perfect made for each other couple. At least not till he saw the way you both looked at each other. It might not have been obvious at first, but he truly believed that you were a match made in heaven as people said. And he wanted you to be happy above everything else. As every hunter your life hadn’t been easy, not at all rainbows and butterflies, so you deserved this.

“How about some other kind of gesture? If he were a girl you could get him a necklace with your names in it or something.”

“But he isn’t” You supplied dryly.

“Nope, you had to fall for an angel – Aren’t they gender fluid? A whatever vessel suits them best at the time kinda deal?”

“Dean…” You groaned.

“Fine. Just joking. Don’t worry your pretty head so much. Whatever you decide to do can only show him what he already knows: How much you care about him.” Dean patted your head “Rent a movie, snuggle up and just look at him with those big (y/e/c) eyes of yours. It’s all he needs to know.”

For a moment you looked at Dean in astonishment. If he put it like that Valentine’s Day and being in love sounded so damn easy. Who would have known that Dean Winchester was a closet romantic if he wanted to be. You smiled at your brother. No matter how much he tried to put up the act of being emotionally unattached he cared so much. Silently you send a small prayer to God or whoever was listening these days that he would find someone one day too. Silently you pulled him to your side into a half hug, half cuddles.

“Thanks, Dean”

“You’re welcome, little one” He smiled before grabbing the coffee pot hind you “Now excuse me I need to doze up on coffee before washing those damn FBI suits.”

“Sam making you do laundry again?”

“I shall never play a game of rock-paper-scissors in my life”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” You yelled after him as he left the kitchen drinking straight from the pot while flipping you off.


	2. Valentine's Day With My Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally February 14th.

Title: Valentine’s Day with my angel (Part II of Valentine’s Day for my angel)  
Characters: Samandriel x Reader, mentions of Sam & Dean  
Word Count: ~1.5k  
Warnings: none. Teeth rotting fluff? Mentions of smut  
...

 

It was early evening on a particular day in February. The weather was mild yet still chilly at night. You were glad about the heating and access to hot coffee the bunker provided - Never again could you image your previous life on the road. The sun had not yet set but it was standing quite low on the horizon. A smile had been on your face all day, growing as the clock slowly approached 7.

Sam and Dean had left around 2, Dean making gagging noises about your cheerfulness, Sam smiling fondly whenever he thought both of you weren’t looking. They decided to go see Jody and her girls for a day or two, giving you the bunker to yourself for your Valentines plans and giving them a chance to help Jody with Claire’s stubborn mind set on hunting alone. It was the perfect arrangement.

And so you had prepared the bunker all afternoon. There were extra pillows, some super fluffy blankets and snacks in front of the TV. The usual cold, yellow-white light was dimmed with some red paper extension thingy that made it shine in a sensual red. You plastered the place with candles, hoping your angel could light them all at the same time with a snap of his fingers. And last but not least you placed a small wrapped gift next to what you picked as your side of the pillow fort. It didn’t look like much, but just like with most things in life you had to give it a second look to appreciate it’s magic. (It wasn’t actual magic of course, you knew better these days!)

So while you had some of your favourite music playing you decided to have a short nap just till Samandriel would turn up. That way you’d have all the energy for a romantic night. Closing your eyes, still smiling, you fell asleep quickly.

It had already been around 5.30 when you fell asleep, putting up the lamp thing had been harder than what it sounded on the packaging. Anyway, dreaming of your angel and the night ahead left you sleeping far longer than what you had intended. It was the smell of food and a kiss on the tip of your nose that woke you. Your eyes opened slowly, still a bit fazed by sleep, and were met with a pair of green ones. Samandriel, all messy hair and curious eyes, was lying next to you with a smile that mirrored the one you had been wearing all day.

“Hello” He breathed barely above a whisper “Did you sleep well, dearest?”

He liked to call you dearest even though it was a rather formal endearment you had ultimately accepted it. He was your angel and he insisted on calling you something that reflected his affection for you equally. Your heart fluttered a little every time he said it low and with so much love - just like he did now.

Fully awakened by the flutter of your heart you leaned up to kiss him hello. His lips were always warm and soft. Sometimes you swore you could taste a hint of flour on him, remembering how you first met him in a ridiculous pizza delivery uniform. There was probably more than one ‘learned it from the pizza man’ jokes in there - which Dean had all cracked at some point - you however didn’t care how you met at first, you were simply glad you did find him.

“I love you” You replied kissing him again.

“My favourite way of saying hello” Samandriel smiled enjoying the kiss “I love you too, dearest.”

He scooped closer, his hand wandering in your hair while his thumb drew invisible circles on your cheek. You leaned into his touch, letting yourself feel save, loved and protected. It was such a rare gift for a hunter to have and you couldn’t imagine how you had ever done without someone you trusted completely at your side.

“I want you” he suddenly whispered, his lips moving to your neck kissing you there. You leaned further into his touch presenting him with more room on your neck, an invitation he accepted gratefully by adding just a hint of teeth and sucking motions to the kiss. Already anticipating this all day a small moan fell from your lips. You wanted him too, badly.

You had planned for a comfortable, romantic movie night ending most definitely in slow, loving sex. However all your plans were forgotten the moment his free hand started to slip lower, starting on your chest, caressing it all the way over your stomach and to your lower regions where right now you wanted his touch the most.

You hadn’t been his first which had originally surprised you with how young he looked and sometimes acted, but it was just another reminder that the angel you loved was wearing a vessel. His non-transparent age and lack of experience with human behaviour often fooled people. But with the way his touch was driving you insane in just a short time you knew better now. Samandriel knew exactly how to make a partner moan his name, taking pleasure himself from how he was able to make you feel such amazing things.

Finally getting into the action as well you gripped his shirt pulling him closer so you could easily straddle him, increasing the friction where you both needed it most.

“Happy day of love, dearest”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my angel”

Cuddling up to Samandriel’s warm chest you smiled contently. Not exactly how you planned the night, but you didn’t mind. The candles were all light up now, Samandriel was holding you close to his naked form and you were both wrapped in a soft warm blanket. Things couldn’t get more perfect.

“I’m sorry I disrupted your plans” He said out of the blue, placing a kiss on your hair. You could feel him staying like that for a moment longer than necessary smelling what you knew was his favourite shampoo on you. You had put a great effort into even the smallest details to make this day special for both of you.

“That’s alright - I’m certainly not complaining where we took things” You chuckled.

“So movies and cuddles?” He asked.

“If you want?”

“Castiel says that’s what Dean said would be something you’d enjoy” his voice flustered a little. Had he really asked his brother how to make this day special for you? You thought he had left it all to you!

“You asked for advice?”

“I wanted this to be everything you could possibility want” He admitted quietly “You deserve nothing less.”

Suddenly he moved a little out of your embrace, holding up a small box. You eyed him curious as he handed it to you. You sat up turning the small gift in your hands over and over.

“Open it” He urged with a gleeful smile and you complied. Tugging on the dark red paper you carefully opened it. Before you could even look a small cool object landed on your tights. Surprised you studied it closer. It was a silvery angel attached to a dark leather band, just the right mix between classy and a more rough style most hunters preferred. You couldn’t take your eyes of it, the way the angel sparkle in the dim candle light seemed hypnotical. It was the most breath-taking sight!

“Even when you can’t see me I want you to know that you always have an angel watching over you” He said picking up the necklace, his fingers tenderly brushing your naked skin. You lowered your head slightly so he could put the charm around your neck. Having done so he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on your nose.

You almost got lost again in his eyes and the memory of the brief touch before remembering you had gotten him a gift too. Resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss him senseless again you turned to the gift you had previously planted. Taking it from the subtle hiding place next to the blanket you presented him with a small quadratic box. He too looked questioning, but soon it dissolved in child-like and innocent curiosity. He lifted the lit and the questions in his eyes returned.

“Touch it” You told him with a patient glace. You watched his fingers wrapping around the beige heart-shaped stone. Almost immediately it was followed by a soft humming noise next to both of you on the blanket. Neither of you had paid much attention to the other heart shaped stone you had placed there earlier. It was the perfect image of the one Samandriel was holding. His eyes widened a little in surprise and you smiled at him. “Even when you can’t see me you will always be able to feel it when I’m thinking of you” You explained quietly.

His eyes light up in what could be only described as utter adoration. You felt warm and safe just looking at him. And as you too grabbed your stone heart they both light up in the same red light.

“I love you, my angel”

“And I love you, dearest”


End file.
